


Du plomb sur mes mains

by Zeegzag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, anxiété, horreur, sadisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Je vous l'avais bien dit de fermer vos gueules !
Kudos: 1





	Du plomb sur mes mains

1

Ta gueule.

Ta gueule.

Ta gueule.

TA GUEULE !

Ferme ta PUTAIN de GUEULE !

2

Un visage sur le mur. Deux yeux immenses aussi insondables que des puits sans fond. Et une bouche, béante.

Il me suit de mur en mur. De pièce en pièce. Toujours là. Prêt à se moquer de moi. Prêt à m'humilier.

Trouver comment lui échapper… vite, avant de…

Le jardin !

L'herbe haute me chatouille les chevilles et les doigts de pieds. S'éloigner de la maison, pour ne plus l'entendre.

Même à cette distance, je continue toutefois de l'apercevoir. Je le devine, plutôt. Cette tache sur la façade. Elle me fixe, j'en suis persuadé. Elle m'attend, car elle sait qu'il me faudra bien rentrer.

3

Le lit grince. Comme toujours, il faut qu'il se plaigne. Qu'il se fait vieux. Que je ne suis pas raisonnable et qu'avec ses rhumatismes, je pourrais tout de même aller dormir sur le canapé !

Je me lève, mais le canapé non plus ne veut pas de moi. Il dit que mon derrière lui ruine les coussins, que je devrais faire un régime, que ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça !

La chaise longue, sur la terrasse, me noie sous les injures aussitôt que j'y ai posé les fesses. Est-ce que je sais depuis combien de temps je la délaisse ? Tout ça à cause de ce canapé ! Monsieur est encore jeune, alors monsieur est plus intéressant. Est-ce que je croyais vraiment m'en tirer aussi facilement ? Ah ça non ! La nuit est encore longue, mon gaillard, aussi tu vas voir ce que…

Je fuis.

Dans le salon, le canapé me menace de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil si j'ose m'approcher de lui. Dans ma chambre, mon lit continue de gémir et de se plaindre.

Où vais-je dormir, moi, maintenant ?

4

— La jugulaire ! Vise la jugulaire, allez ! Un peu de courage !

Mon rasoir est surexcité ce matin. Il a des envies d'homicide. Le goût du sang lui manque, qu'il dit. Qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour entretenir ses lames.

— Vas-y ! Tranche ! Tranche ! TRANCHE !

Avec précaution, je le fais glisser le long de ma gorge. Je le tiens d'une main ferme, de crainte qu'il ne m'échappe et m'agresse. Quand je le plonge sous l'eau pour nettoyer la mousse et les poils, je l'entends hurler de frustration.

— Mauviette ! Sale mauviette !

Je baisse les yeux sur lui, avant de m'intéresser à mon reflet dans le miroir. De la buée le recouvre, que j'essuie de la main. De grosses gouttes y dégoulinent tandis que j'observe ce visage rond, bouffi, qui est le mien. Ces petits yeux rouges aux paupières tombantes… et cette lèvre inférieure épaisse et flasque. J'ai l'air complètement shooté… lobotomisé, même.

La partie gauche de ma mâchoire est encore recouverte de mousse.

Lentement, j'en approche mon rasoir…

5

— Alors, ça pousse ?

— …

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as perdu ta langue ? À moins que tu m'fasses encore la gueule ? C'est ça, hein ? Monsieur boude ? Monsieur est vexé ? Bah alors, faut pas être susceptible comme ça !

— …

— 'vache, dis donc, qu'est-ce que ça schlingue ! Tu dois être pourri de l'intérieur, s'pas possible autrement !

« Oh, tu me réponds ou quoi ? T'as vraiment décidé de bouder ? 'te jure ! Dans le genre gamin, tu te poses là. Pas étonnant, hein, que plus personne ne puisse te piffer. Non seulement tu pues, mais en plus faut que tu prennes tout de travers. Ah non mais c'est pas un plaisir, hein, de te fréquenter.

— 'ferme…

— Hu ? T'as dit quelque chose ? 'scuse, j'écoutais pas. Non, plus rien ? Décidément !

« Tu sais, c'est pas en continuant comme ça que ta vie minable elle va s'arranger, hein ? T'as peut-être l'impression que je m'acharne sur toi, mais en vrai, j'essaye de t'aider. S'pas sain de vivre comme tu l'fais. Regarde-toi ! Trente-quatre ans et pas d'avenir. Merde, même ton chat s'est tiré ! À ta place, je me poserais des questions… j'veux dire, t'es sûr que ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer ?

« Allez, quoi, tire pas cette tronche ! Je cherche pas à t'humilier. Juste, j'te le dis comme je le pense.

« Et vas-y que ça grogne ! Ah non mais c'est quelque chose !

« Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Dis donc, on n'a pas terminé. Hé ! Mais te barre pas, merde !

6

Je pénètre dans la salle de bain et fonce sous la douche. Derrière moi, la tache me poursuit. Mauvaise, vicieuse, elle ne me lâchera sans doute pas de la journée.

— Hé ! J'te cause !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'ai ouvert l'eau. Le pommeau de douche expulse un jet glacial qui me fait sursauter. Je serre les dents et pousse un gémissement. Dans la cabine, une voix. Féminine et geignarde.

— Froid. J'ai tellement froid !

Sans y faire attention, j'attrape mon gel douche et commence à me savonner le corps. Mon sang bat furieusement à mes oreilles. Je peux encore entendre la tache, mais ses propos ne sont plus qu'un brouhaha confus et hystérique.

— Oooh, qu'est-ce que j'ai froid. Je t'en prie, réchauffe-moi. Vite ! Je t'en supplie !

Je m'obstine à l'ignorer. J'ai cessé d'utiliser l'eau chaude depuis que j'ai découvert que ça excitait mon pommeau de douche. Ça le pousse à me faire des avances, à me proposer des trucs pas nets et à me balancer des commentaires salaces. L'eau froide est une torture autant pour lui que pour moi, mais au moins ai-je la satisfaction de l'entendre souffrir.

— Pitié, juste un peu, juste un petit peu !

Je me shampouine les cheveux et me nettoie derrière les oreilles. J'ai fermé les paupières. Mon corps, doucement, s'accoutume de la pluie glaciale qui le harcèle.

— Pitié !

Un peu de mousse coule jusqu'à mes yeux. Je l'essuie d'un revers de la main. Ça me picote, mais c'est supportable…

7

Entre mes doigts, le crayon de papier hurle. De terreur, mais surtout de souffrance. Doucement, je fais tourner le taille-crayon, savourant l'agonie de ma victime.

Dans un coin sont rassemblés tous ceux dont je me suis déjà occupé au fil des années. Ils forment une pile instable et certains jonchent le sol. Combien sont-ils, exactement ? À force, j'en ai perdu le compte… il y a des jours sans et d'autres qui sont de véritables hécatombes.

Leur douleur, leurs cris, surtout, sont devenus une drogue dont je ne parviens plus à me passer. Presque mon seul plaisir. Et si dans les premiers temps j'ai pu éprouver quelques remords, il n'en subsiste à présent plus la moindre trace en moi.

— T'as pas bientôt fini tes conneries ?

Revoilà la tache. Je ne lève même pas les yeux, conscient que c'est ce qu'elle attend… que je lui prête attention. Elle n'est pas toujours aussi insupportable. Il y a même des jours où elle me fout la paix. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semble en forme.

— Non, mais regarde-toi ! On est samedi soir et t'es chez toi, tout seul, à t'en prendre à des crayons. Pas d'amis, ta propre famille qui veut plus voir ta tronche, ton patron qui peut plus te saquer et tes collègues qui se méfient de toi et se foutent de ta gueule derrière ton dos… c'est dire si t'es minable.

Je ne réponds pas. Entre mes doigts, le crayon tremble et sanglote. Sa pointe est bien taillée. Sa mine semblable à une aiguille. Je l'écoute un moment gémir, puis souffle dessus. La tache reprend :

— Parfaitement, un minable. Voilà s'que t'es mon gros ! Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait quitté. Tu sais de qui j'veux parler, hein ? Pas vrai que tu sais ? Je parie qu'il s'est trouvé un type moins tordu que toi. Un gars bien. Un mec sur qui il peut compter. Et même qu'il a dû lui en raconter des salés sur ton compte et qu'ils en ont causé autour d'eux. Qu'ils ont fait passer le mot. Faites gaffe à ce mec ! qu'ils ont dû dire. S't'une pauvre merde. Un poison. Le genre de poisse dont on se demande pourquoi c'est venu au monde. Et d'un chiant, avec ça ! Toujours à couiner, toujours à s'inquiéter. Pas vivable, même pas sortable. D'façon, qui voudrait être vue avec toi, hein ?

Le crayon me supplie de le laisser en paix. Mais je ne suis pas rassasié. Pas encore. Alors, je fais disparaître sa pointe dans le taille-crayon et, après un soupir frémissant, recommence à tourner. Son cri s'élève aussi sec. Terrible. Affreux. Excitant.

Méprisante, la tache renifle.

— À quoi tu sers, au juste ?

À nouveau, je conserve le silence. Et je tourne, tourne, tourne le crayon.

— Hein ? À quoi tu sers ?

Les hurlements de ma proie montent dans les aigus. Ses copeaux tachent ma paume d'une couleur de plomb…

8

Dans le salon, ma télévision pleurniche. Il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas allumée. Pas par manque d'intérêt, mais parce que mon poste est du genre bavard… beaucoup trop. Quel que soit l'émission, la série, le film ou même la publicité que je regarde, il faut qu'il cause et qu'il se répande en commentaires.

Je déteste ça !

Penché au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, j'essaye de venir à bout de la montagne de vaisselle sale qui s'est accumulée au cours de la semaine.

Mes mains, l'éponge et jusqu'au plan de travail sont recouverts de mousse. Je dépose dans l'évier de droite l'assiette que je tiens et saisis dans celui de gauche un verre, qui contient encore un fond de boisson. Je commence à le nettoyer, quand il me glisse des mains pour se fracasser à mes pieds.

L'espace d'un instant je reste sans réaction, à me contenter de fixer son cadavre. Puis, avec un grognement, j'abandonne mon éponge sur le plan de travail et me baisse pour ramasser les débris. L'un d'eux me pénètre dans la paume et je me redresse avec un cri. Le morceau de verre est profondément enfoncé et du sang coule déjà jusqu'à mon poignet pour se répandre à terre. Malgré la douleur, je tente de retirer l'intrus, mais manque de m'évanouir.

De ma main valide, je me rattrape au bord de l'évier et ferme les yeux. C'est alors que le premier rire s'élève.

D'abord qu'un gloussement, il enfle pour se transformer en éclat. D'autres se joignent à lui, et puis d'autres encore. Autour de moi, la cuisine semble prise de folie. Tout ce qui s'y trouve se moque, hurle son euphorie. Les chaises raclent contre le sol, la vaisselle s'entrechoque jusque dans les placards, le sel et le poivre tremblent l'un contre l'autre, la porte du four grince et même l'ampoule, fixée au-dessus de moi, se met à grésiller.

Partout où je porte le regard, j'ai l'impression de voir des bouches grandes ouvertes sur des rires de plus en plus dingues, de plus en plus monstrueux. Un froid terrible m'envahit. La tête me tourne. Je tremble, tremble, tremble… et le noir s'abat, suivi d'une explosion de rouge.

9

Le carnage s'étend jusqu'à mon salon. Ma cuisine, elle, n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille jonché des débris de ses anciens occupants. La table est renversée dans un coin. Le réfrigérateur gît sur le flanc, son contenu répandu sur le sol. Plus de verres, plus d'assiettes, plus de bols, plus rien qui ne soit intact. Dans ma frénésie, une fenêtre a également été brisée et laisse entrer les nuisibles – moustiques, comme papillons de nuit.

Ma main blessée, bandée, m'élance comme un cœur affolé. De toute la maison, seul mon bureau est éclairé. Courbé sur ma chaise et armé de mon taille-crayon, je me régale de l'agonie de ma victime.

Un sourire sur mes lèvres. Une lueur glauque, fiévreuse dans mes yeux. Je respire fort, trop fort.

Un ultime tour de taille-crayon. Un dernier cri plus terrible que les autres et je pousse un grognement de satisfaction.

Essoufflé, j'abandonne mon arme sur un coin de mon bureau et rejette la tête en arrière. Affalé sur mon siège comme si je n'avais plus aucune force. De la sueur perle au niveau de mon front et dégouline jusqu'à mon menton. Le bandage qui dissimule ma blessure est rouge de sang.

Il m'en faut encore !

Je tends la main pour saisir un second crayon, mais découvre qu'il ne m'en reste plus.

Frustré, je rétracte les doigts et serre les mâchoires…

10

Je rentre plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Ma tête de déterré et ma blessure indisposaient mes collègues, qu'il paraît. Mon patron m'a conseillé de prendre un peu de repos. J'en ai grand besoin, qu'il dit. Peut-être, oui…

À mon arrivée, mon intérieur bruisse de murmures qui s'éteignent brutalement. Je jette un regard autour de moi. Le silence. Un silence comme je n'en ai pas connu depuis un moment.

Dans ma main, un paquet de crayons. De couleur, cette fois. Je n'ai jamais essayé les crayons de couleur. Je me demande comment ils réagissent. À quoi ressemblent leurs cris. En fait, je suis déjà impatient de les torturer.

Du pied, je referme la porte d'entrée et m'approche lourdement de mon bureau. Alors que j'allume la lumière, un bruissement se fait dans mon dos. Je me retourne, mais à nouveau, le silence.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je pénètre dans mon bureau. Les murmures s'élèvent aussi sec. Et alors que je claque la porte derrière moi, je peux clairement percevoir un mot, un seul :

— Assassin !

11

— Pauvre merde ! Minable ! Tu ferais mieux de crever !

La tache se déchaîne, plus mauvaise que jamais. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, je ne l'écoute plus. Dans mes oreilles, les cris du crayon seuls. Sous mon crâne, une musique que je fredonne. Un petit sourire tranquille étire mes lèvres.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Hein ? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?!

Les crayons de couleur ne sont pas si mal, en fin de compte. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne les ai pas testés avant ? Contrairement aux mines de plomb, chaque teinte a son cri propre. D'âges différents, de sexes également. J'en ai déjà terminé avec le jaune et le vert, je m'attaque maintenant au rouge – dont les plaintes sont celles d'une jeune femme. Ses sanglots, quand je la laisse souffler, sont un délice.

— Pour qui tu te prends ?!

Un dernier tour de taille-crayon et ma victime libère son ultime gémissement. Doucement, j'extrais ce qui reste de son cadavre. Mes mains, pleines de copeaux, sont tachées de rouge.

L'espace d'un instant, je les fixe sans réagir. Puis ma respiration s'accélère, tandis qu'une odeur de sang frais envahit mes narines. Ce rouge… tout ce rouge… j'ai l'impression qu'il devient liquide. Qu'il dégouline de mes paumes pour se répandre sur mon bureau.

Et au-dessus de moi, la tache martèle :

— Assassin ! Assassin !

12

J'ai l'impression que le massacre de ma cuisine n'est pas passé. Tout mon intérieur en paraît révolté et se ligue contre moi.

— Monstre.

— Assassin.

— Minable !

Ça murmure et ça grogne dans toutes les coins. J'ai fui mon lit un peu plus tôt, cherchant d'abord à ignorer ses gémissements plus infernaux que jamais, pour capituler quand il s'est fait si dur que rester allongé sur lui devenait une torture. À la place, je me suis donc laissé tomber sur le canapé, mais…

— C'est ça, profites-en. Allez, dors ! Tu vas voir. Je vais te tuer. Je vais t'étouffer !

Comment est-ce qu'il veut que je trouve le sommeil s'il continue ses imbécillités ? S'ils ne se la ferment pas tous autant qu'ils sont ? Sous moi, je peux sentit la mousse des coussins se révolter contre ma présence et je devine qu'une fois plongé dans l'inconscience, ça se faufilera hors de sa tanière pour venir se nicher au fond de ma gorge.

— La ferme… !

Bien sûr, si j'en terminais maintenant, je serais débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes de ces conneries. Me reste-t-il la moindre raison de vivre, de toute façon ? Pas certain… mais ce sentiment ne date pas de ma rupture avec Antoine. Non, j'ai toujours ressenti ça. Depuis l'enfance, peut-être… un vide. Une incertitude quant à l'utilité de la vie. Les symptômes se sont aggravés au fil du temps et après notre séparation, j'ai commencé à perdre pied. Je me suis brouillé avec l'ensemble de mon entourage et même ceux avec qui je n'ai pas eu d'altercation ont fini par me fuir. Je devenais trop glauque pour eux. Trop désespérant. Inquiétant, surtout.

— Tuez-le !

Mais je crois que je ne leur en veux pas. Pas même à lui. Je le sais bien que je suis infréquentable. Je ne me supporte pas moi-même, alors comment imaginer que les autres puissent en être capables ? Ça fait un moment que je m'y suis résigné… à la solitude. Du reste, ça ne me dérange pas. L'humain m'apparaît de plus en plus comme dénué de tout intérêt. Je le déteste, je crois. Non, plus fort encore, il me dégoûte. Tout comme je me dégoûte.

— Vous allez la fermer ?!

Je me tourne et me retourne sur le canapé. Mes paupières sont lourdes de sommeil et mes yeux douloureux. Mais tout mon corps est tendu et mon esprit en effervescence m'empêche de répondre à l'appel de l'oubli. Mon intérieur continue de se répandre en imprécations et menaces. Quelque part, j'entends que ça grince et que ça cliquette. De la salle de bain me parvient la voix hystérique de mon rasoir :

— Laissez-le-moi ! Laissez-le-moi !

Je grogne et me tourne sur le flanc. Face à moi, ma télévision vient de s'allumer. D'abord, l'image n'est qu'une neige grésillante. Puis un visage apparaît à l'écran. Celui d'un homme à la mine grave et au costume sombre.

« _L'assassin avait prémédité son_ _coup_ _! »_

Sa voix est accusatrice et j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Ses yeux délavés semblent me juger. Changement de chaîne. Une femme en larmes et à la joue bleuie par un hématome hurle :

_« Un monstre ! Une bête sauvage ! »_

Je ferme les paupières et écrase mes mains contre mes oreilles. Un mal de crâne terrible s'abat sur moi. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut qu'ils se taisent. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Vite ! Ou sinon…

_« Mes amis, souvenez-vous à qui nous avons affaire. N'ayez aucune pitié ! »_

À l'énoncé de ce jugement, mon intérieur devient comme fou. Tout prend vie autour de moi. Les objets s'entrechoquent, le sol et le plafond grincent, les portes s'ouvrent et se referment en claquant. Leurs injures deviennent plus violentes, plus virulentes. Leur colère fait trembler la maison entière. Avec un gémissement, j'appuie plus fort contre mes oreilles. Espérant ne plus les entendre.

— La ferme !

Quelque part, un grand **BOUM !** Les voix sont hystériques, impitoyables. Le brouhaha est si terrible que je ne parviens plus à percevoir le moindre mot. Juste une cacophonie infernale qui fait exploser ma migraine. J'ouvre les paupières. Mes mâchoires crispées me font mal. Un goût de sang, dans ma bouche.

— Vos gueules ! Je vous ai dit de FERMER VOS PUTAINS DE GUEULES !

13

_C'est magnifique…_

Émerveillé, je contemple les flammes qui s'échappent de mon habitation. Elles commencent à atteindre le toit et une épaisse colonne de fumée s'élève à l'assaut du ciel.

Je me tiens dans mon jardin. À mes pieds, dans l'herbe humide, un petit sac. Et sur mes lèvres, un sourire extatique.

Des hurlements me parviennent. De peur, de souffrance… parfois de colère. À un moment, je crois même percevoir une malédiction lancée à mon encontre. Ça me fait rire. J'en tape dans mes mains, aussi excité qu'un enfant qui vient de réaliser un bon tour. Ça leur apprendra… ça leur apprendra à tous !

Mes voisins sont sortis de chez eux pour assister au spectacle. Je peux les entendre s'émouvoir dans la rue. Heureusement, le mur qui encercle ma propriété me permet de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs regards. Ils doivent déjà craindre le pire pour leur propre habitat, mais combien sont-ils à se soucier de moi ? Seule leur importe leur petite personne. Moi, je suis trop étrange pour que quiconque s'inquiète de ma survie. Je suis même convaincu qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis responsable de ce qui se produit ici… pour une fois, ils auront raison.

Au loin, la sirène des pompiers. Ils seront bientôt là… tenteront de maîtriser l'incendie… bonne chance ! Car je ne crois pas qu'ils y parviendront avant que la maison ne soit plus que ruines.

Une explosion. Des flammes s'échappent avec violence par les fenêtres brisées. Je suis trop loin pour qu'elles puissent m'atteindre, mais je sens leur souffle sur ma peau. Celle-ci commence du reste à me brûler, ma gorge à me faire mal, sans parler de ma respiration qui se transforme en toux.

Sans doute serait-il temps d'y aller… ? Avant l'arrivée des gêneurs… avant que quiconque ne puisse m'en empêcher.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers ma voiture, garée face à mon portail. Comme je vais ouvrir ce dernier, je peux apercevoir mes voisins massés de l'autre côté de la rue. Leurs visages soucieux, leurs yeux luisants. En chemises de nuit, caleçons ou pyjamas… ridicules. Ils ont tous l'air ridicules.

Le regard qu'ils posent sur moi est agrandi par l'horreur. Un ricanement me remonte dans la gorge, tandis que je me détourne pour aller prendre place derrière le volant de mon véhicule. Je jette ma sacoche sur le siège arrière.

À peine ai-je mis ma ceinture que j'entends une voix s'échapper des grilles de la soufflerie. Essoufflée… dépitée.

— S'pas sympa ce que vous avez fait, patron…

— La ferme !

— S'pauvres gars, je les aimais bien moi… !

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! je réplique en tapant du poing contre le volant. T'as envie de finir comme eux ?

Un cliquètement me répond… rien d'autre. J'adresse un regard mauvais au squelette en plastique qui pendouille au niveau de mon rétroviseur. Celui-ci pousse un hoquet et porte vivement ses mains à ce qui lui sert de bouche, comme pour me signifier qu'il n'a rien à dire. Ses tremblements font s'entrechoquer ses os.

Satisfait, je tourne la clef dans le contact. Le moteur tousse, tousse, puis accepte de démarrer. D'une main, j'ajuste le rétroviseur, afin de profiter une dernière fois du spectacle. Mon sourire revient…

Je vous l'avais bien dit de fermer vos gueules !


End file.
